Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - What it Means to Hate!
What it Means to Hate! 'is the 10th episode of Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventure. It was written by SuperNerd. Plot Jefferey was adrift, off in some galaxy fulfilling his thirst for blood. Everywhere you looked, a new planet was destroyed, in only an instant, solar systems would vanish. The monster roared at the top of his lungs, screaming so loudly that planets shook and crumbled apart, only to then violently shatter into pieces. Jefferey closed his mouth, and by doing so swallowed more planets, only for them to disapear into the unknown that is Jefferey's body. Something in the distance was watching. Something who has cloaked it's presence was watching the monster as flames began to materialize around it. The flames shot out and two grazed by the strange stalker, illuminating it for just a second. "This is HQ to Alpha, you are ready to commence attack." A voice lightly whispered. Jefferey heard the noise, and slowly turned his head towards the cause of it, in a static, almost machine like fashion. His breathing slowed as the bright red light's in his eyes dimmed. He suddenly vanished and everything went dark. Scared, the stalker pounded on the controls and was sent rocket boosted into the air, away from any possible danger. "This is Alpha to HQ, I can't see anything and the target has vanished." The other voice took awhile to respond. In fact, Alpha's message hadn't gone through. Suddenly, the mecha wouldn't move. "Shit. I'm a sitting duck with no way out." A strange shadow materialized behind the robot, twisting and contorting back into it's original form. Jefferey threw his head back and readied his claws. "Kill..." he mumbled, his eyes sparking to life. Suddenly, Jefferey slammed his claws down, but was surprised to see he hadn't destroyed his stalker. Instead, his claws where now stuck inside it's force field, of which shattered afterwards. Light returned to normal and Jefferey flipped over the robot, now getting a better look at it. It almost, resembled him. But it was more angular and less organic, and it sorta looked like a scrunched up version of him, but with no arms. Maybe it wasn't modeled after him. No, Jefferey remembered those days. This ''was modeled after him, just a younger, less intelligent and weaker version of himself. Jefferey snarled, his lip vibrating. The mecha remained motionless, only for its wings to stick upwards and the sides of it's body to shoot out, revealing missile launchers. They folded up on to the creatures sides at a slanted angle, as Turrets popped out of the now empty holes. A large mini gun folded out of it's chest, clicking in a manner to warn that it is active. The tips of it's feet popped off to reveal even more missile launchers and cross turned around until it became an X like shape. The mecha jumped back and aimed all of it's weapons at Jefferey, it's left eye turning into a laser sight and it's right eye into a hit marker. The weapons all clicked once more as the pilot screamed "WEAPON BANG BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Jefferey reacted to this in an understandable manner. Infuriated, he flew straight up to the MechaJefferey. In a strange twist of fate, it was the pilot that got bang boomed. After playing with a ball of unknown shrapnel, Jefferey began to continue wondering the universe, in search of some thing to quench his boredom, now that he already destroyed hundreds of galaxies. Oh, and by quench his boredom I meant fight and kill something. As suddenly as he thought that, a portal appeared in front of him. Like always, there was nothing to loose, so why not? Jefferey stepped out into a large arena crowded with people from thousands of different planets. A strange squid like creature was afloat a platform over looking the arena, it's back turned to Jefferey. As it turned around the crowd went silent. "Jefferey." It said, in a demonic voice. "It has been awhile and you don't remember me. I can read your mind. This is just as hard for me as it is for you. And by that I mean resurrecting your dead brother took slight difficulties. That is all." The crowd began to roar up again as the door in front of Jefferey opened up. A creature similar to Jefferey emerged from the room. It looked scared and began to frantically look around. When it saw Jefferey it curled up into a ball and began crying. Jefferey, who had just processed the words stepped closer, feeling sympathy for the creature. Suddenly it snapped at him, slicing at his face. "Mor....on..." it spoke. It's voice wasn't like Jefferey's, it was slower and deeper. It sounded broken and just downright unsettling. The monster stood up again and fired a cross beam at Jefferey. This made him topple over and slam his head. Angered and no longer willing to hold back, Jefferey caused the light in the stadium to dim and eventually vanish, with nothing being visible, but the screams of pain from the other member from Jefferey's species. The light suddenly returned as Jefferey lay on the other side of the arena, injured. Smoke cleared up and revealed a now armless creature. It stood up and roared as bones began to grow as flesh wrapped around them, reforming it's arm completely. It lunged at Jefferey, only for him to jump out of the way and attack with his tail, but the monster shot out it's tail as well to grab Jefferey. He yanked him over and stabbed his eyes, causing him to rear back in pain. Jefferey fired a cross beam at the monster close range which filled the protected arena with smoke. The spectators couldn't even see a thing. The Upper Being appeared again, looking down at the battle field and clearing the smoke. "Xertra..." he murmured. "Do not fail me." Jefferey was the first to react and punched Xertra, sending the creature flying as it's cheek became one with it's teeth. After reforming it's face, Xertra tackled and began pounding on Jefferey. After he could barely move, Xertra went for his jugular. Jefferey blasted Xertra with a cross beam and impaled him on his tail, throwing him about before stomping on his head, killing him instantly. The Upper Being closed it's eyes and sighed. Suddenly, everything disapeared except Xertra's body. The Upper Being looked at it as it began to deteriorate, crumbling to dust in front of it. The Upper Being turned it's back and floated away. '''THE END Cast * Jefferey * MechaJefferey * Upper Being * Xertra Category:Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventure Episodes Category:Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventure Category:SuperNerd295's Stories